Magic Carpet
The Magic Carpet, better known as just Carpet, is a carpet from Disney's 1992 film Aladdin who is a good friend of Genie. Aladdin and Abu first finds Carpet in the Cave of Wonderswhile trying to find Genie's lamp. Animation Carpet is known for being one of the first computer animated characters in a feature film. Carpet's complex design forced the animators to design his pattern in computer animation. Carpet was animated by Randy Cartwright. Randy animated the hands and feet in traditional animation while the rest of Carpet was computer animated. Background Personality Carpet is very playful, much like a dog. In the first film he quickly befriends Aladdin and risks his own life to save him. Carpet happily joins Aladdin on his magical adventure to win the heart of Princess Jasmine. One thing Carpet does not enjoy is how Aladdin would not tell the truth about him truly being a street rat. Over the course of the series, Carpet has shown to possess an almost-human level of intelligence, such as being scared by some of Genie's stories, showing gratitude when Jasmine said that she would ride on him while the others took a hot-air balloon, and reminding Aladdin that he had forgotten the anniversary of his and Jasmine's first date. Also, unlike Genie, he doesn't take losing seriously and just shake hands with Genie when he won a game. Appearance Film Appearances Aladdin (film) Carpet is found by Aladdin and Abu in the Cave of Wonders while trying to find Genie's lamp. Abu first disagrees with Aladdin in letting him join their family but soon becomes best friends with Carpet. Carpet directs them to Genie and tries to help them escape when the cave starts to tremble. Carpet along with Abu and Aladdin become trapped in the cave until they rub Genie's lamp and Genie frees them out. Throughout the rest of the film Carpet tries to help Aladdin win the heart of Princess Jasmine and save Agrabah from the evi Jafar. In the film's final battle, Carpet is unraveled by Jafar, but is restored once Jafar and Lago are trapped in their own lamp. Aladdin 2 The Return of Jafar Carpet is still with Aladdin and friends and still acts as a mode of transportation. He is first seen flying Aladdin and Abu out of a lair of thieves. Later he helps Aladdin and Jasmine reunite after briefly breaking up after the presence of Iago. Carpet then takes Aladdin and the Sultan to a quit spot to patch things up as well but are ambushed by villains led by Abis Mal and Jafar. Carpet is kidnapped and nearly escaped until being magically chained by Jafar. After Genie and Aladdin rescue the group they go off to battle Jafar. In the start of the fight, Carpet is turned to glass and shatters into pieces on the ground. After Jafar is killed, Carpet is restored to normal and welcomes Iago. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Carpet reappears in the film's final installment along with everyone else. In the film Aladdin and Jasmine are finally getting married but things become dangerous when Aladdin and the palace family meet the forty thieves led by Aladdin's m Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Follow Your Dreams Carpet is Jasmine helpful assistant while Aladdin and Genie are away and joins Jasmine in her royal duties such as a grand opening and appearing in a parade. Later on, Carpet rides Jasmine and Abu into the dessert to search for the Sultan's lost horse Sahara. The Hunchback of Notre Dame Carpet makes a cameo during the song Out There. He is seen under a man's arm straight after Belle's cameo. The Princess and The Frog Carpet made a cameo in the beginning. When Tiana is going to her second job, Carpet is shown as the floor rug a woman is shaking out. TV SHow Appearances Aladdin TV series Carpet appears as a main character in the film's spin off television series, featuring prominently in several plots; on one occasion Aladdin's enemy Abis Mal stole Carpet and forced the rug to fly him to the location of a valuable treasure by threatening him with moths, while another episode featured Carpet feeling dejected after the group met a race of sprites who allowed them to fly without him (Although he later proved his continued worth by tricking the sprites into settling the palace back in its original location after they got angry at the rest of the group and nearly allowed the palace to crash). He has a somewhat friendly rivalry with Genie as the two often play each other at various games such as Chess (with Carpet, much to Genie's frustration, often winning). He proves to be somewhat fearless not caring how cruel or mighty their opponent might be, when Aladdin or one of his friends gets hurt, Carpet rushes into battle. House of Mouse Carpet makes several cameos in the television series House of Mouse. His most knownable appearance is in the episode "Donald Wants to Fly". In the beginning he flies Mickey Mouse onto stage. Later he performs an incredible stunt even having Phil say to Hercules "Whoa, you can't beat that rug!" In the episode "Donald's Lamp Trade", Carpet rescued Donald Duck from the basement after his attempt to steal forbidden treasure. He also appears in the episode "Chip n' Dale" for a few moments as Carpet helps the two chipmunks retrieve the nuts Goofy passed out. Kingdom of Hearts Carpet was trapped under a drawer when Sora, Donald, and Goofy went into Aladdin's house. Once they released it, Carpet led them to the desert where Aladdin and Abu were found, trapped in quicksand and surrounded by Heartless. Carpet played an important role in helping Sora and the others to escape the Cave of Wonders, by being the means of exiting the collapsing cave. After sealing Hollow Bastion, Sora can "talk" to him in Aladdin's house. Agreeing with the Carpet's request will take the party to the desert to face a powerful optional boss, Kurt Zisa. After defeating the massive Heartless, Carpet will take you back to Agrabah. Carpet and Genie went off to travel the world a year ago, leaving Aladdin depressed because of the town's lack of excitement. Carpet and Genie later return to Agrabah separately during Sora's first visit. When Sora returns the 2nd time, Carpet serves as their ride through the Desert Ruins to hunt Jafar, and later to escape. After the defeat of Jafar, Carpet becomes part of Sora's mini-game in Agrabah's Desert Ruins. During the ending credits, Carpet is last seen flying with Aladdin and Jasmine on his back, with Genie and Iago following close behind. Trivia *Carpet's gender was never revealed until Aladdin met Genie where he called him by his nickname Rug Man. *Carpet makes a brief cameo (as an actual rug) in the opening of The Princess and the Frog.﻿ *Although the circumstances are unknown, Carpet and Genie apparently knew each prior to the first movie possibly to them both sharing imprisonment in the Cave of Wonders Knowable Realtives Aladdin and Jasmine (owners) Genie (Best Friend) Relationships